


A Little Help

by Sarah_Carroll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carroll/pseuds/Sarah_Carroll
Summary: Sam has an issue that he needs Dean's help with, and ends up returning the favor.This is a rewrite of the same story I posted to my fanfiction,net account, FanGirlMagic. I edited small details, phrasing, etc.





	A Little Help

"I'm not tired, Dean," Sam whined to his older brother. He continued to mess about on his laptop. Dean was leaning against the wall of their shared room, at the foot of Sam's bed.

"You have to get to sleep, Sammy," Dean replied sternly. "You can't wake up late tomorrow. We have somewhere to be. Now put your laptop away," Dean reached for it, but Sam pulled it away from his outstretched hands. Sam lowered his computer screen and shut it angrily, sighing in Dean's direction.

"Goodnight," Dean said in a mocking voice as he walked towards the lightswitch. He flicked it off and walked back to his bed. He sighed. Sam was getting older, but he was still as stubborn as a donkey.

Sam wasn't feeling tired at all. As he reached for his blankets that had gathered at the foot of his bed, his hand brushed along the front of his pajama pants. He felt an odd sensation spread through his stomach, like the burning desire to be touched. He inhaled sharply.  _What was that?_ He asked himself. He laid back and carefully placed his palm over the crotch of his pants. He didn't know what he was feeling right now, but it felt like his whole lower body was happy. His penis was warm and tingly, sort of like he had to pee. He didn't know what to do. 

Sam furrowed his brow, then whispered tentatively, "Dean?"

Dean shuffled around for a second before mumbling, "What?"

"Can... Can I ask you about something?"

Dean sighed again. "What is it?" He sounded resigned.

"Well... I don't know how to put it. I... I felt something just now. And it was weird."

Dean faltered. "Felt... Felt what? Where?"

Sam was silent for a moment, then answered, "In my pants."

Dean gasped inwardly. What did Sam want him for?

"What do you want me to do about it?" Dean asked carefully, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Sam was only 12 years old, surely he didn't know what masturbating was. Dean had only been masturbating since he was 15, and that was only a year ago. He had some sort of experience, sure, but that didn't mean he was an expert in that matter.

"Could you, maybe... help me?"

Dean sputtered for a second. "Um," he replied weakly, not knowing what to do. He felt bad for his brother. Dean was just as confused as Sam when he was just figuring it out. But that was his  _brother_. Isn't there something wrong with that? Sam is growing up to be quite an attractive young man, but that has nothing to do with the fact that he'd be touching his younger brother.

"I just don't know what to do," Sam whispered, sounding a little scared. "It feels all tingly. Can you just make it stop?" Sam sounded so desperate and helpless, Dean decided he had to help him. 

"I guess so," Dean said. "Come here." He wanted his Sammy to feel good, and who better to teach him than his big brother? Sam opened his sheets, stepped out of bed and crawled onto the blue blankets of his brother's bed. 

"Can I lay with you?" Sam asked innocently. Dean nodded quickly, and Sam scooted up and rested his head next to his brother's. He smiled softly at Dean.

"Okay, um... Take off your pants," Dean felt odd giving that sort of command. He always thought he'd be saying it to a girlfriend or a wife, but here he was saying it to his little brother. Although, as he watched Sammy side down his pajama bottoms, Dean didn't feel as weird as he thought he would. They had spent every moment of their lives together, except when Dean and John went on a hunt without Sam. With their unconventional lifestyle, Dean didn't really think that either of them would be able to settle down with anyone, especially someone who's not a hunter too. In a way, this is the only outcome that ever made sense. Dean and Sam were codependent and there was nothing wrong with the way they supported each other, emotionally and now, physically.

Sam lowered his boxers and in the process, brushed his hand over his dick once more. He whimpered softly and looked up at Dean expectantly. Dean looked into his brother's eyes, then looked down at his hands. He slid his right hand down Sam's stomach and took hold of his dick. Sam inhaled quickly when Dean ran his soft fingers over the head of his penis. Dean really knew how to use his fingers.

Dean continued to move his hand, using techniques that he enjoyed when he was pleasuring himself. Sam reached his right arm around Dean and pulled him closer. Dean threw his arm across Sam's ass as his right hand continued to work magic. At this point, Sam was panting, occasionally letting out small moans. Dean knew Sam was enjoying it, which encouraged him to go faster.

Sam felt his brother's strong arm across his lower back, gripping him tightly as he gave him pleasure he could not describe. He moaned loudly. He felt a pull inside him tummy, just like the first one, only intensified. He felt an explosion of intense pleasure all throughout his abdomen, and he whispered weakly, "Dean." He looked into his brother's eyes, panting heavily. Dean had just given him so many good feelings, physically and emotionally. He loved his brother to death and trusted him with everything he had. Dean grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the end of his bed and wiped a whiteish, sticky substance from his hands. He carefully pulled Sam's underpants up. 

"Thank you," Sam whispered. Dean smiled warmly at his brother.

"Go to sleep now," Dean said.

Sam sighed and snuggled into Dean's chest. He uncrooked his arm to put it at his side. When he placed his right arm near his hip, he felt something hard brush against his hand. It was in the front of Dean's pajama pants.

"Dean?" Sam whispered. "Do you need help too?"

Dean exhaled softly, blowing Sam's bangs out of his bright hazel eyes. "No it's okay Sammy. I can take care of it myself."

"No, Dean. I want to help." Sam looked at Dean with the most innocent and giving expression he could possibly muster. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, appreciating the radiation of love he could feel coming from his younger brother. He knew that this kid would do anything for him, and he would do the same. He scooted up on the pillow so that his hips were resting right below Sam's head. Sam eyed the considerable bulge in the front of Dean's pajama bottoms. He positioned himself over Dean's lower half, his legs falling between Sam's much larger ones. "Tell me what to do," Sam whispered to his brother. Dean bit his lip and held back a groan at the submissiveness of his Sammy.

"Take my pants and underwear off," Dean said in a low voice. Sam cupped Dean's hips and dragged the fabric away from Dean's body, letting his erection spring free and bounce against his stomach.

Sam took Dean's cock in his hand gently. "What do you want me to do?"

Dean moaned under his breath. "Lick the tip," he breathed out.

Sam stuck out his tongue and placed a tiny kitten lick over the head of Dean's dick. Dean groaned. "Keep going, just like that," Dean said. Sam licked the white substance coming from the top of his dick, then suctioned his mouth around it like a lollipop. Dean reached his hand down and tangled his hand in Sam's golden locks. He guided Sam's mouth up and down his length, letting out broken groans every time Sam ran his tongue over his shaft. His other hand was rested on his chest, rubbing his nipples into hard nubs and flicking them. Sam looked into Dean's eyes with the sweetest puppy dog look that was possible with a cock in his mouth. Sam's right hand reached up to Dean's chest and found Dean's hand. Dean took Sam's hand in his own and squeezed it. "You're doing so good, baby boy," Dean whispered, then pressed a kiss to Sam's hand. 

Dean felt his orgasm coming with the build up in his abdomen. "Sammy," he warned. Sam understood and began sucking harder to help Dean get to his release. "Oh god, Sammy," Dean groaned as his stomach tightened. He came hard down Sam's throat, his back arching off the bed. He shoved his face into his pillow, biting hard as he gasped through his high. Sam pulled his mouth off and laid his head down next to Dean's. Dean pulled his underwear back up, but kicked his pajama pants to the bottom of the bed.

"Sammy. That was awesome. Thank you." Dean whispered into Sam's ear. He turned them over so Sam was laying with his back to him, making Dean the big spoon. Dean threw his arm over Sam's hips and hugged him close to his chest. 

"Goodnight, Dean. I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy."


End file.
